


Same Difference

by halotolerant



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant
Summary: For the teasandswissroll prompt 'Contrasts'





	Same Difference

**Author's Note:**

> **ETA** : With thanks to The Hag (hagsrus) who responded to my call for SPG help *g*

The sticking point with two men being together, of course, is the similarities.

 

Ray turns over to lie on his side, propping his head up on his hand. He’s slow, careful not to shift the mattress too much.

 

Similarities, as in that both are men. Flat chest to flat chest. Cock to cock. That’s what defines the morality of sex after all, whether both of you have everted or inverted genitalia. What other possible consideration could make the act good or bad, fair or foul?

 

Smiling wryly to himself, Ray lets his gaze wander in the tepid yellow glow coming into the room from the skylight. It’s never really dark in London.

 

If it is the contrasts, the opposites, that make sex acceptable, then perhaps he’s still got some hope of making it in polite society?

 

Next to him, Bodie is still asleep. Hand thrown up under the pillow, exposing the dark hair in his armpit, the curve of his pectoral muscle. It’s a warm night, Bodie’s chest is bare, the skin streaked with the traces of what they were doing earlier. At Bodie’s hips the sheets pool. There’s a mark of teeth just inside the jut of his pelvis and Ray’s blood rushes hot and just a little heavier, seeing it.

 

Bodie likes his loving with a little edge, but pain, (at least, the receiving end of it) does nothing for Ray

 

Bodie doesn’t mind having his nipples touched - it doesn’t really bother him. It gets Ray panting, hard and whimpering faster than just about anything else.

 

Ray’s never come more than once in a session since he hit his thirties. But Bodie? Bodie can go twice, sometimes, if they work for it, if Ray touches him just right, just enough, just a moment longer than Bodie thinks he can stand.

 

Warm, drowsy, Ray lays his head down again on the pillows. He watches the slow rise and fall of Bodie’s chest in the half-light.

 

Discovering the differences has been half the joy.

 

On the other hand, there are things about which they feel exactly the same. Ray knows that every time he meets Bodie’s eyes.

 

Polite society may just have to get stuffed

 

 

 

 


End file.
